A Love Story? What?
by Meihi.Hekiwarai
Summary: Ivan's school is getting a couple of German foreign exchange students...which means more people for him to play with. RusPrus, mentioned GerIta. Rated M for all the future possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! First chapter in my new story~ um, ignore the title, I didn't know what to call it, haha. ^^; So...yeah. Enjoy! The story is mostly going to be from Ivan/Russia's POV._

_Warning: YAOI/SHONEN AI/BL/BOY LOVE/GAY GUYS/WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT TO CALL IT. Real names, Gakuen Hetalia, and RusPrus, if you don't like that._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I would own Prussia...hehe... -Befehl oder Dateiname nicht gefunden,__Befehl oder Dateiname nicht gefunden(1)- *falls over on the floor, twitching*_

(1) _Bad command or file name_

Ivan Braginsky sighed, looking down from his vantage point where he sat on his school's roof in Russia. He glanced up and shivered as a cold October wind blew through his hair, ruffling it and blowing his scarf over his shoulder. "It's going to snow…" he murmured to himself. He stood, walked to the door and rested his hand on it, closing his eyes. "Everything's so boring these days." Then, with another sigh, he fixed an icy, fake smile on his face and stepped into the school.

_Ivan POV_

My smile always brought different reactions from the other students – and teachers. For example, it frightened some people – most notable my friends Eduard, Raivis, and Toris. Toris's friend Feliks, on the other hand, seemed to get annoyed by it. Not that it bothered me in the slightest. The feeling's mutual, he's even worse than a little fly buzzing around that you can't seem to crush. I have no idea why Toris likes him so much, really. It could be because Feliks is pretty, I suppose…his emerald-green eyes, the shoulder-length blonde hair, fashionable clothing, that gorgeous neck that _I want so very much to wrap my hands around, squeezing, choking, oh god yes, and the color of his blood when I bash his skull in…_

I came back from my fantasy just in time to see Mr. Bonnefoy's frightened face. Apparently, I had already made it to class and was sitting in my usual seat next to Toris – which almost sent me right back into my daydream about Feliks, though I managed to catch myself before I could. I turned and smiled at Toris, who shivered once but smiled back. Ah, my Toris…you always did understand me better than the others. A flicker of affection warmed my body for a brief second, and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I felt him stiffen slightly, but when he realized what I was doing he relaxed. I sat back as class started and fixed my attention on Mr. Bonnefoy.

He didn't seem too pleased with that.

After class, Feliks walked in to pick up Toris – we'd come to the unspoken agreement that we'd share him – and we all went to our next class. I walked ahead of the other two and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So Liet, like, I totally heard that we're getting a couple of foreign exchange students!"

"What, really? From where?"

"Germany! And they're, like, all guys. They're showing up in, like, a week. Feli told me they're staying with him!"

I promptly stopped paying attention then. When Feliciano Vargas was brought into a conversation, it promptly went downhill – he was friendly enough, but…maybe too friendly, and he was extremely annoying in large doses. I almost felt bad for these exchange students. In any case, I shifted my focus to wondering what they would look like. Blonde, with blue eyes, of course…but there wasn't enough time to start picturing details, class was about to start. Even if the class itself was a waste of time, it was extremely amusing to watch Mr. Kirkland and Alfred arguing back and forth, especially if Mr. Bonnefoy decided to come over and join in. This was the one class I got distracted in, though – little Raivis sat right next to me, and he was just so much fun to _torture. Leaning on his head, forcing his spine to condense, then stretch him out, make him cry and –_

I was interrupted again, this time by a loud cry of "RAIVIIIIIIIIS!" Eduard, apparently, had realized what was running through my head. Raivis himself was trembling and crying, and Toris had shrunk closer to Feliks. The whole room looked a bit freaked out, for that matter. After a few moments of awkward silence, Mr. Kirkland coughed and said, "Well then, let's start class, shall we?"

After that class was over, I had lunch. Toris, Raivis, Eduard, Feliks, and my older sister Katya – Katyusha, really, was her full name – all had the same lunch, so we always went onto the roof to eat. Toris, Feliks and I all sat along the ledge, though the other two would sit a few feet away. Eduard and Raivis would sit near the door, and Katya would sit with all of us at different times.

Within five minutes, we'd all gotten our food and settled down in our usual spots. Katya was with Raivis and Eduard at the moment. Then I heard footsteps behind me, shortly followed by a pair of arms being flung around my neck and squeezing tightly.

"Big brother!"

Oh god, it was my younger sister Natalia. I yelped – yes, yelped – and clawed at the ground, trying to move to the side, off the building – anything to get away from her. Instead, she pulled me away from the edge and loosened her grip so I could breathe. Unfortunate, really, because eventually I would have at least been able to pass out…though god knows what she would have done to my unconscious body. I had to suppress a shudder at that thought, and then forced myself to speak. "Don't you have class right now?" She clung to me, as usual.

"Yes, big brother, but it's a study hall."

Damn. "Then you should be studying, da?"

"Nyet, I don't have anything to study for."

"Homework?"

"Already finished. I wanted to come see my wonderful big brother." Her grip tightened slightly with each of the last three words. I dimly realized that everyone was watching now – Eduard and Raivis with fear, Toris with a blush (due to a small crush on her), Feliks with anger (because of Toris's crush), and Katya with a bit of exasperation. None of them, as usual, made any move to stop my little sister from strangling me to death.

"Big brother…when can we get married?" I started trenbling and mumbled, "I really don't think- " Natalia promptly tightened her grip, cutting off my air flow, and began whispering in my ear. "Marriage…marriage…marriage…marriage…" She kept repeating it, as I felt myself getting more dizzy and lightheaded with every second. Finally, my vision went black.

When I woke up, I was laying on the roof. Everyone had left except for Toris, who was kneeling beside me. After a few minutes of silence I decided to speak. "How long was I out?" He jolted lightly and then looked down.

"About fifteen minutes. The others went to class." Toris smiled a little. "You almost made it to the bell this time, it rang just after you…well…"

"We should go to class, da?"

"Ah…yes, Ivan." He stood and held out a hand to help me up. I ignored it, preferring to get up on my own, and winced at the sudden throbbing in my head.

"You hit your head off of the ground…" I shrugged.

"I'm fine, da? Let's go."

The rest of the day was uneventful, save for when Natalia had lunch. She showed up in my class and stayed there the entire time.

"Don't you have lunch now?"

"…"

"…" She hugged onto my arm, cutting off circulation, and pointed a knife at Mr. Carriedo when he tried to step in. I cried. Only on the inside, of course.

…Okay, maybe a little on the outside, too.

What? My sister's scary as hell.

Anyway, all day I heard rumors about the exchange students. Their grandfather and Feliciano Vargas' grandfather (who happened to be the principal) were good friends. Only one of the students had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had brown hair and violet eyes, and the third was apparently albino. Feliciano was head over heels for the blonde one, and Lovino – Feliciano's older brother – rather predictably hated them all. Of course, Lovino hated everyone except his brother, Mr. Carriedo, and most of the females in the school. His face when he was frightened was absolutely adorable, though….

Hm, I'm getting off topic a lot today, aren't I? Well, in any case, an excited feeling had started building up in my stomach. Somehow I just knew everything was going to be a lot more fun when the exchange students arrived…especially the albino.

_R&R please! Also, I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes you see. I'm gonna introduce Prussia/Gilbert in the next chapter, because I'm impatient like that._

_-Meihi_


	2. OH GOD

_OHMYGODI'MSOSORRY._

_Ok. So it's been for-f'ing-ever, I know. I'm back though, and I'm going to continue the story, I swear to the skies above. Give me like a week or two to get back into the swing of things and then there'll be weekly updates, to this story if nothing else. Sorry again! _


End file.
